Animal Crossing: One's Wish
by TheForbiddenTree
Summary: A classic tale of love, or so it might seem. Ed and Isabelle love one another, but are afraid to admit it. All that changes after the rapid twists and turns Ed's following days take.
1. One's Desires

========Chapter I: One's Desires========  
Ed, the mayor of Nokinoki, was known for having a very serious, yet casual approach to things. Yet he is most well-known for his devotion to his town and the people who lived there. He'd go out of his way to make sure all of his villagers (and friends) were happy as could be. Trading, selling, pulling up weeds, fishing garbage out of the rivers, ponds, and ocean water, even tending to ill villagers and nursing them back to health. Ed was also very open about himself. Naturally, many things about him were common knowledge among Nokinoki's residents. His attire was different from how other mayors would dress, like a waistcoat and dress pants and whatnot. Ed wore a picnic tee, a salmon\pink colored button-up shirt; desert camouflage shorts; However, one thing nobody knew, until recently, is that there was someone Ed indeed loved. His own secretary and best of friends, Isabelle. Usually, while around Isabelle, Ed would feel this sudden weight inside him. Every time he chose not to say anything, the weight grew, as his heart felt he should have said something, but his mind speaking otherwise. Unbeknownst to him though, Isabelle felt quite the same way, she always felt that same weight inside her, growing each time she chose not to say something.

One day at town hall, the weight for both of them was now much heavier than before. Not knowing what else to do, Ed chose to excuse himself and walk outside. _How should I do this?_ Ed thought to himself, _How do I tell him how I feel?_ Isabelle also thought to herself. _Would she feel the same?_ _Will he love me back?_ the thoughts continued. _People know she's my secretary._ _People know he's the mayor._ then, the thoughts started to move in sync for a moment. _But..._ both though, silly grins growing on their faces, _She's more to me._ _He's more to me._ Ed found he'd walked his way to The Roost. With nothing else to do, he sat down with some coffee, though he barely sipped it due to how he was feeling. Then, Ed heard a familiar voice behind him, "Long time no see, Ed!". Ed turned and saw Tucker, one of his best friends who had moved away only a few months prior. "Tucker?" Ed pondered, slightly confused. "What are you doing back in Nokinoki?" "I figured I'd pay a long overdue visit to an old friend." He replied. "I thought I was the reason you left though. You got tired of being ignored and-" "Hey, it's in the past Ed." Tucker chuckled. "I guess." Ed said, turning his head back to his coffee. "Hm? Why the long face, Ed?" Tucker asked confusedly. "How do I tell her I love her?" Ed spoke softly. "Who?" Tucker asked. "Isabelle." "Your secretary?" "Yeah." "Well," Tucker snickered, "I don't blame you there, she IS really cute." "Hey!" "Oh, s-sorry. So have you told her?" "No." Ed said meekly. "Why not?" "I... I'm not sure I'm ready to." "Oh, don't be shy, Ed!" Tucker laughed. Meanwhile, Isabelle had stopped pacing back and forth and slumped down in her desk chair, moments later and Bree, a small pale-white girl mouse walked in. She wore a dark blue gown dotted with the stars of the night sky, her white-pink ears that stood straight up on her head compensated for her otherwise short height. "Hi, Isabelle." She said with her usually snooty yet friendly attitude. "Hi Bree..." Isabelle softly and sadly replied. "Huh? Why so sad?" "Oh it-it's nothing." "Come on, Isabelle. It's clearly something." Bree giggled. "How do you know?" "What do you mean how? You're stuck somewhere between sadly and happily daydreaming!"

A smile grew on Isabelle's face as she thought about Ed. "Mr. Mayor..." she said softly, "Ed?" Bree was just catching on. "Oh! It's ah..." "Do you love him?" Bree asked playfully. "N-No!" Isabelle said, snapping out of her daydreamy state. "I just wanna hug him," A smile once more grew on her face as she continued. "and squeeze him and kiss him and-!" She stopped herself. "I-I mean, well... oh..." Isabelle studdered. "You DO love him!" Bree said triumphantly. "Yes, but-" "But what? You... you haven't told him, have you?" Isabelle sighed, "No." "Why in the world not?" "It's just... I-I don't know how he'd respond. I'm not sure I want to know either." Isabelle explained. "Isabelle, let me tell something about love. Before I moved here, I dated many, many people. It wasn't until I came here did I meet the person I wanted to spend the rest of my days with." Isabelle hadn't even noticed Bree's slightly more rounded belly, Bree was pregnant. "Oh, so you found someone to settle down with?" "Yep, love at first sight. As for you and Ed, I can defininitely say it's the same." "You... you really think that, Bree?" "Of course! He's probably thinking the same about you right now!" Bree chuckled. Back at The Roost, after about four or so minutes of silently drinking his coffee and thinking about what to say, Ed finally spoke again. "Tucker?" "Yeah?" "I-... I couldn't. I mean, not now at least." "It'll be fine, Ed. You know it." At town hall, Isabelle followed suit. "Bree?" "Hm?" "I can't do it, even if I wanted to. I love him, yes. But..." "Don't stress yourself, okay?" Ed left The Roost and headed homeward as Bree left Town Hall. Though the thought had crossed both of their minds, neither of them felt ready to admit their affections for the other. All of that would change after what unfolded in the few days that followed...

========Author's Notes========

"Holy mother of-! What happened to the prologue!?" Okay maybe you're not think that exactly, but you're still probably confused. Well, after reading and re-reading reviews I received on this and MMX: Corrupted Future, I've decided that, whenever I have off time, I'm going to work towards "remastering" The Four Unforgotten Days, as well as The History of Nokinoki, and the afformentioned MMX: Corrupted Future.

Hope that cleared things up!

See ya!

-Ed


	2. One's Labors

========Chapter II: One's Labors========

Around ten o' clock the next morning, Ed was headed on his way to the Able Sisters' tailory to see the daily selection of shirts, pants, and over in Labelle's small section of the store, Hats. Ed ascended the stairs to Main Street, at the top, he could see from left to right all the stores and services open at the time. On the left side from far to near is the Dream Suite, a place where you can visit the dreams of other towns while asleep. Next is Club LOL, a small party hub run by Shrunk, an axolotl with a less-than-average sense of humor, the most exciting part of the club is that on weekdays, K.K. would come around and do a DJ concert, and each Saturday, would do an acoustic concert taking requests. On the end of the left side closest to the center of Main Street is Nook's Homes, as would be thought, run by Tom Nook, the most well-known carpenter and business-tanuki in the world. In his prime, Tom was quite tall, about five-foot-six, roughly the same height as Ed is now.

Tom was also quite strong, too, as he would deliver each and every ordered article of clothing, piece of furniture, and whatnot. When his sons started their own convenience store, Tom didn't move around nearly as much, and subsequently, went a little out of shape, but still stood just as tall. Straight up the middle of Main Street is the Happy Homes Academy House Showcase, where people from all around show off their exterior and interior design skills and receive points based on how well they do. On the right, the Nookling Junction, a small convenience store run by Timmy &amp; Tommy Nook, the twin sons of Tom Nook. After them is the afformentioned Able Sisters' Tailory, a family run clothing store that sells shirts, pants, and headwear. Sable, the eldest of the three sisters, inherited ownership at a young age after the untimely death of their parents. Finally, on the far right end was the Nokinoki Museum, maintained by two owls, Blathers, and his younger sister Celeste. As Ed walked in the direction of the tailory, he saw Tom just outside the Junction with a bike, struggling with a heavy package roughly three quarters his height. "Hey Tom." Ed said, giving Tom a greeting salute. "Oh, good morning, Ed!" Tom said with his cheerful attitude. "Need help?" Ed motioned to the box. "Hoho... I appreciate the offer," Tom chuckled and continued pulling at the box until he managed to get a hold on it. "but I think I can-" Before he finished, he threw out his back. "Oof...!"

The package fell to the ground with a thud. "Oooh," Tom muttered, rubbing his back with his right paw and in sort of a whisper said, "Oooh... that smarts!" "Whoa, you alright?" Ed asked, already knowing what the answer was. "I-I'm fine... well, for the most part... I hope." "This new? Or?" "My back has been having these problems for a while now. I suppose my age is finally catching up to me." Tom chuckled. Ed then found hold, and with some effort, lifted the package onto the bike. "Much thanks, much thanks." Seeing that Tom couldn't walk, let alone get up on his own, Ed lent his hand again and walked Tom back to his store, and as directed by Tom, into the backroom of Nook's Homes, where a makeshift bed lay. Tom laid down onto the bed with a comfortable "Oooh" sound. "Well, since you're out of commission, is there anything else you need me to do?" "Yes. I first need Tommy to maintain my store while I'm resting. Also, as you saw, I wanted to help deliver packages for Timmy and Tommy. Could you, fill in for me?" Ed nodded, saying "You can count on me!" Only moments later, Ed was at the Nookling Junction, "Excuse me, Timmy?" "Yes, mayor Ed?" "Do you know where your brother is?" "Tommy? Oh he's in the backroom... wait, why?" "Oh, well I don't like to lie. Your dad is, well, let's just say he's out of commission for little bit because of his back." "Back problems? Oh, I see... so my dad wants Tommy to maintain Nook's Homes in his stead, right?" "Yeah, meanwhile he wants me to deliver packages for you guys." "Ah, thank you, Ed!" Timmy said with gratitude. Ed then went off to deliver the packages for Timmy, as well as just help anybody in any way he could.

The first of these was a weight set for Flip, a five-foot-three, Happi-Tee toting exercise fanatic monkey and his equally as-"obsessed" friend, Scoot, a three-foot-six, green-feathered duck who is rarely ever seen not wearing his tattered-white hockey helmet. The second package, which was for Sable, was a variety fabric rolls like high-quality cotton, polyester, wool, and more. The third package was a new Snowflake Sweater for Sprinkle, a peppy, up-beat, super-cute, and sky-blue colored penguin whom stood four-foot-eight. The fourth and fifth packages were a cool futuristic looking Space Heater and a "BIG BOX O' SNAX" for Cube, the lovable, lazy, and laid-back emperor penguin, who's face-feathers were matte-black with some orange-yellow along the sides, the rest of his feathers being sky-blue much akin to Sprinkle's, and standing no taller than her either. The contents of package six were planks of wood, like oak, birch, and elm, for Cyrus. Package seven contained a Gold Stereo for Mira, the yellow-furred rabbit who was like a big sister to the other villagers, and on occasion, would give bee-stung villagers medicine. Package numero ocho, that is, eight, was a colonial-styled soldier's jacket for Roscoe, a five-foot-seven, ash-grey maned black horse, kind of a cranky attitude, but is still laid-back and a reliable friend to talk to. The ninth and tenth, the final packagaes, were a book containing all 38 Shakespearean plays in their original, unedited form, and a Large Bookshelf. Both of which were for Celia, the, also rather cute, eagle, and though she stood almost as tall as Roscoe, she was gentle at heart and enjoyed literature like no one else in town.

By the time Ed had finished, it was 8:45 PM, he was worn, torn, and tired, but still managed to keep a mostly up-beat tone. The sun was setting, draping Main Street in a soft red and orange hue as Ed stood just outside Nooks Homes with Tom and the Nooklings. "Thank you so much for everything today, Ed!" Tom said as he let out a cough. "You were a great help today for me, Tommy, and my dad!" Timmy said gratefully. "Ah, it was nothing. I owed Tom anyways." Ed yawned. "On that note, I'm probably gonna fall asleep as soon as I get home." "Oh, before you do..." Tom threw Ed a spare key to Nook's Homes. "Could you, open for me tomorrow?" Ed smiled and said, "Sure thing!" Afterwards, Ed went home and immediately went up stairs and, after kicking off his boots, flopped into his bed. Though... tired as he was, he couldn't get to sleep. Something was bothering him, but he wasn't entirely sure what. Eventually, Ed fell into well-deserved and well-overdue sleep, neither knowing, nor expecting what the following day would behold upon him.

========Author's Notes========  
Hoo yeah! On a roll now!  
I'm sooo happy I got this done when I did. This is the most invigorated I've ever been when it comes to writing! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!


	3. One's Suffering

========Chapter III: One's Suffering========

Ed arrived upon Nooks Homes around ten-thirty that morning, pulled the key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened, Ed immediately realized something was wrong... very, very wrong. Ed heard what sounded like a cough, a violent and painful one. Near instantly after hearing the cough, Ed was in the back room of the store, who was no-longer on the bed, but was instead flopped belly-down on the floor next to the bed. Ed rolled Tom onto his back, "Tom...! Are you alright? Can you hear me!?" Ed said franticly trying to get a response. Tom whispered weakly, "No... I'm not..." Just then, Tommy had run in, having heard the commotion from just outside. "Dad, what's wrong!?" He near-screamed in a panic. Moments later, an ambulance, carrying Tom, Ed, and Tommy, was well on it's way to the Old Nokinoki Memorial Hospital. In the waiting room sat Ed, Isabelle, Digby, Timmy, and Tommy, who had been shaking out of fear and worry. Digby asked Isabelle, "Do you think he'll be okay...?" "I-I'm not sure. Ed, you saw him at Nook's Home's what do you think?" Isabelle forwarded the question to Ed, who thought about the answer with solemnity and doubt before deciding. "I think-" his words were cut short by the opening of the door to Tom's room, emerging from it the familiar figure of Luna. "Mr. Mayor... a word please?" She spoke with such stern-sadness that was uncharacteristic of her. Ed nodded and walked to her. "All ears." He replied. "Mr. Nook..." she began whispering. "is currently in critical condition..." "How...? He was mostly fine yesterday." "I'm not sure... but I'm doing what I can to calm his nerves." "... I understand." Ed turned to back to face the others, "Tom... is in critical as of now, and will be monitered for the next few days. With all hope, he'll be fine, but they don't know for sure." The others nodded, understanding the weight of the possibilities. Not long after, Ed went to down to the dock to hitch a ride to the island with Kapp'n. "If ye wants to go to the island, it be a thousand bells per round trip." Ed handed Kapp'n two 500 bell coins. "Yar, thanks!" Kapp'n said. Ed then spoke with a silly pirate's accent, "I suppose ye needs ta hold onto me effects?" Kapp'n erupted in booming laughter. "GWAHAHAHAHAAR! Ye know the rules well, lad! Hop in!"

After about fifteen or so minutes of Kapp'ns whistling and singing, Ed was on the island. The island, which Ed aptly called "Kapp'n Island", was decently size, having bushes that bloomed with the most beautiful flowers imaginable, palm trees that towered several stories high, casting awesome shadows across the island. The island also had plenty of fruitiful trees growing on it, so there was little worry about food. There he fished, swam, caught bugs, participated in the different evens held by Tortimer, the retired old turtle, he had himself a fun time, relieving his stress and taking his mind off of his worries. By now, it was 8:45 PM, Ed was just sitting on the cooling sand, watching the red sun disappear under the waves. With a sigh, Ed got up and went into the island hut to get a ride back home. Kapp'n pulled the draw string until the boat motor started up with a purr and hum. This time, Kapp'n didn't hum or whistle, he was silent, then he spoke. "Hmm... ye seem troubled, lad. Somethin' botherin' ya?" "Huh? Oh, it's... nothing. I'm fine." Ed said, feeling rather sad again. "So..." Kapp'n started, "there is a lass makin' yer knees rubber." Ed's head immediately rose in suprise. "H-how'd you know that?" "Caught wind a' it from one o' yer friends." Kapp'n explained. "Tucker..." Ed said under his breath angrily. "But that's all he said. Didn't give a name or nothin'." "Isabelle." "Oh?" "The one I love. Her name is Isabelle." Ed answered. "Hm... ye mean the young lass who works in Town Hall?" "Yes, she's my secretary." Ed detailed. "So, lad." Kapp'n continued. "Does she know?" "What?" "Have ye told her how ye feel?" "Well... n-no." "Why's that?" Kapp'n asked.

"It's just... I'm afraid of what her response could be." "Ha-har! It's a classic case of young love blues, lad!" "What?" Ed said, confused. "Lad, let me tell ye something about me-self. I was yer age once, and I talked to plenty o' girls. But... not even one of 'em ever heard me true feelings. Well, except for Leilani, that's o'course." "What are you trying to say, Kapp'n?" Kapp'n rolled his eyes, understanding Ed's problem. "Think of it this way, lad. If ye tell her yer feels, and she says 'no', at least ye know ye tried and got the answer, 'stead of only wondering what the answer could a' been. What I'm sayin' is, there's plenty o' fish in the sea, if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. But ye would never know the answer unless you first ask the question. Catch me drift?" "Yeah," Ed replied. "I think I got it now-" before Ed finished, the sound of the boat's motor abruptly stopping froze him. "What in the...!?" Kapp'n said in surprise. "Grr... come on, damned thing. Work!" Kapp'n said, trying everything to re-start the motor before sighing. Ed asked, "What's wrong?" Kapp'n sighed. "Poor old engine, seems she's had her last sail. Which means we be pattlin' back to Nokinoki." So between Ed and Kapp'n about an hour of paddling or so got them to Nokinoki's shores, but by the time they were there, it was quite dark. "Whew... thanks." Ed told Kapp'n. "'Twas nothing, lad!" Ed ascended the slope from Nokinoki's beach up to the main part of town, and saw Nokinoki alit with bright lights in the night.

On his way to his home, located near the northeastern corner of the town, with Mira's house right next to him, Ed overheard a conversation between Sprinkle, Marshal, and Roscoe. "Hi Marshal! Hi Roscoe!" She said in her usual cheerful tone. "What's up, Sprinkle?" "Oh, hi Sprinkle." Marshal and Roscoe replied. "Did you hear?" she asked. "Mmm, no?" Roscoe replied. "Hear what?" Marshal asked. Sprinkle giggled, "I heard there's a rumor that Ed and Isabelle love one another!" "Really? That so?" Roscoe replied. "Heh, that's not too far from the truth." Marshal murmured softly, not realizing Roscoe could hear him. "What's that supposed to mean, Marshal?" "Oh! Uh, it means that it could be true... but it could also NOT be true, too." Marshal explained. "Totally!" Sprinkle agreed. "Huh. I guess so. Well, I'm gonna go home." Roscoe said as he began walking to his house. "Ok, see you later, Roscoe." Marshal said as he walked toward his house. "Bye you two!" Sprinkle said to both as she went to her home. As Marshal crossed the bridge to the eastside of town where his home was, Ed walked to him. "Hey Marshal." "OH! Geez, you gave me quite a fright, Ed." "Sorry about that. By the way, what was that back there?" "What? Oh, you mean when I was conversing with Roscoe and Sprinkle. It was nothing, I promise." "You're sure?" "Absolutely!" "Well, okay, have a good night then." "You too, Ed!" Marshal entered his house as Ed got to his, and unbeknownst to him, Bree was watching from The Roost. "Oh Ed..." she spoke softly to herself. "If only you knew that Isabelle does care." Bree watched Ed disappear into his house, sipped her coffee, then continued. "I mean, I get it." She turned to Brewster. "Ed's just... shy. Just like Isabelle, and neither want to know the answer to their one and the same question. I mean, do you think they'll ever tell each other?" She asked Brewster. "Only time will tell for sure, but if your words are accurate, they will."


	4. One's Solace

========Chapter IV: One's Solace========

Twelve o' clock noon, Ed had once more arrived at the hospital after receiving a called from Digby, that Luna requested he come. When Ed entered the waiting room once more, he saw Isabelle, Digby, Timmy and Tommy, Bree, Marshal, Sprinkle, and Mr. Resetti. "How long have you guys been here?" Ed asked. "We've been here since nine last night." Timmy replied. "Last night? You must tired." Timmy looked pointedly at Tommy who was sleeping against Timmy's arm. "Wonder if he's alright..." Roscoe said to Mr. Resetti. Mr. Resetti replied in a sort of quiet mumble, "I dunno, but he's got my condolences for sure." Everyone's whispering went silent as it did before as the door to Tom's room opened and Luna emerged from it, around the same time, Tommy had awoken from his sleep. "Mr. Mayor?" Luna said in a somber tone. "Y-yes?" "Mr. Nook wishes to speak to you..." Timmy and Tommy got up, prepared to follow Ed. "Alone..." Luna finished. "Wha...? But... but that's my dad..." Tommy tried to speak, but found himself yawning. "Why?" Ed asked. "He didn't say." "Well, okay then... Timmy, Tommy... I guess you gotta wait here..." It took a few deep breaths before Ed felt ready to enter. When Ed's eyes adjusted to the near blinding whitewash of the room, he froze. The sight of Tom in this condition, the faint sound of his wheezing and coughing as each breath was a gasp for air. Ed paused and didn't know what to do, as if all mental functioning save for sight ceased within Ed. Then, almost like someone else was controlling him, Ed willed himself forward and spoke. "You... wanted to see me?" No response. "Tom?" Ed repeated to him, Tom coughed and nodded. "Why did you want me come in alone? What about Timmy and Tommy." Tom gathered breath enough to speak softly. "I... didn't want my two sons... my only flesh and blood on this Earth... to see their father die before their eyes..." "What...!?" "You... heard me... they said I am to die within the hour..."

Tom's words punched through Ed, only one word leaving his mouth... "No." Tom looked to Ed. "No, you... you can't go! Not like this-" Ed's words stopped as Tom placed his paw Ed's shoulder. "Now's not the time to..." Tom coughed. "...to wish for false hope, and an impossible miracle... now... is the time to understand... and accept... what you know is true..." Ed sighed, then asked, "Y-... you're right... but... why me?" "...?" "Why did you want me to come back here, then?" "I-... I didn't wamt to die alone either, and I figured you, of all people, would handle my death well." "Oh..." Tom sighed and continued. "I have... two favors to ask before I leave." "Sure, a-anything." "The... the key you have... give it to Tommy." "The spare to Nook's Homes?" "Yes... I wanted to wait when he was older, but he has proven more than capable of running that store himself." "Okay, I'll do it." With a violent caugh and moans of pain, Tom recites the Nook's Homes motto. "When you're... out in the cold... and need a roof over your head..." Ed continued, "There's no one in town, who's better skilled or better said." "Than... the one... and only..." "T-... Tom Nook." "Welcome... please... come in... have... a... l-... look..." With one final, shallow, and peaceful breath, Tom closed his eyes, never to open them again... the only sound that filled the room was the sound of the ECG's flatline. Nothing, no words in any language could gauge the devastation and sorrow that Ed felt that very moment. Tom Nook, one of the most well-known and revered faces in the world, one of Ed's best friends, was now nothing more than a memory. Isabelle was talking to her brother, Digby, when Ed walked out of Tom's room, head down. "Mr. Mayor?" Both Luna and Isabelle said, Ed didn't hear either of them and continued walking, only hearing the echoeing sound of his footsteps. "Ed?" Isabelle said, placing her paw on Ed's shoulder. "Tom... he-he's not..." Ed stopped dead in his tracks. "Is he...?" she finished. Ed, head lowered, closed his eyes, and in a solemn, but sad tone said, "He's... gone." Ed's words were met with silence, as all present bowed their heads. Ed's attention was almost immediately drawn to Timmy, who was just barely holding Tommy from going full sprint. "Timmy, let go of me! I wanna see my dad!" Tommy shouted. "Tommy, please, please try to calm down." "Calm... down?" Tommy turned to face Timmy. "Our dad is..." Tommy paused, knowing that Timmy knew full well what he was going to say. "A-And you expect me to be CALM!?" Tommy once again shouted. "Tommy." Ed said softly, tears welled up in Tommy's eyes as he turned to face Ed. "Is... is my dad gone...?" Ed said nothing, and simply placed the key in Tommy's hands.

Tommy stared at the key, tears streaming from his eyes, and cried. "Dad..." Timmy sniffled, hugging Tommy as they both cried. Ed was about to walk out the door when he stopped, and said, "His funeral will be held tomorrow at four o' clock in the afternoon. And if you're thinking of not attending..." Ed paused, held his solemn expression, then continued, "You aren't welcome in my town." Another pause, with a deep breath. "I hate to sound so cold and vicious, but Tom was well respected in his life. Don't let me regret hoping he'll be well respected in death as well." He finished. "Knowing Tom, and knowing our people. I'm sure they'll come, Ed." Isabelle said, trying to calm Ed, even just a little. Later, at four o' clock in the afternoon, Ed found himself yet again sitting and barely sipping his coffee at the Roost. This time though, Sprinkle and Tucker were there too. "So he's really gone now?" Tucker started. "Mmmhmm." Ed answered. "I feel more sorry for his sons. I mean, now they have no one to look after them." Sprinkle added. "Now that's not true," Tucker retorted, "Ed said he was gonna look after them." "Really?" Sprinkle said in surprise. "I owe it to Tom to watch out for his sons." "Aw, that's so nice of you, Ed!" Sprinkle complimented. "Thanks." Ed responded. When Ed looked around, to his surprise, he was no longer at the Roost, rather surrounded by endless light. Peering through the blinding light, he saw Tom. Memories of setting up his house, paying his loans, all of his memories with tom, flashing by in a moment. Ed tried to run to him, anything to get his attention. "Tom!" Ed called out, no response. "Tom!" Ed repeated, again no response, then, Tom started to disappear into a blinding light. "No, nonononono! Tom! Please, don't go!" "I'm sorry... but my time on this world is up, Ed. Goodbye." Tom responded. "Noooo! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Ed shouted as Tom disappeared into the light. "Don't go..." Ed weakly repeated, as he snapped back to reality, and was back in the Roost. Tears ran down his face as Ed lowered his head and began to cry. "Aww, Ed..." Sprinkle said, trying to comfort Ed. "It's okay, Ed." Tucker added. "No." Ed dried his tears. "It's no okay... it never will be." Ed finished. "What do you mean?" Sprinkle asked. "You..." Ed paused, then tears welled up again. "You weren't the one that watched him die! You wouldn't no how it feels, to stand and watch one of your friends die, knowing you're powerless to do anything to save them-" "Ed." Brewster's deep, almost monotone voice surprised Ed. "For what it may be worth to you, I know how you feel." Brewster continued. "You... do?" Ed asked. "Yes. perhaps too well." "How...?" Ed asked. "I'd... rather not say." Brewster answered.

There was a long pause, then Brewster continued. "When I was your age... my uncle, my father's brother, fell very ill. I spent every moment I could at his bedside... then, the one day I didn't go... he'd had his last breath." "Oh... I'm sorry." Ed replied. "Hey, I mean, everyone goes at some point, right?" Sprinkle asked. "Right." Tucker agreed. "When that time comes, when the life of someone whom we care for begins to fade, and know it is out of our hands..." Brewster started. "We have to understand, accept, and move on. Else we get trapped, held prisoner by our own feelings." Ed continued. "What about when our own time comes...?" Tucker asked. "We don't wish for false hope, we look onward, accept our fate, and embrace what is to come of us in the next world." Ed finished. "Really?" Sprinkle said. "That's what Tom taught me with his last breaths." "Wow... that's powerful, Ed!" Sprinkle complimented, then Ed began again. "I-... I know people die. It's only natural, but... why certain people?" Ed asked. "What do you mean?" Tucker responded. "I mean... people who... who's time shouldn't be up yet, but is abruptly cut short." "Like Tom?" Sprinkle asked. "Yeah," Ed answered. "Like Tom." Another pause, and Sprinkle spoke up. "I'm sorry..." Ed turned to face her, Sprinkle continued. "Not just for Ed's loss, not just for Timmy, Tommy, Tucker's or Brewster's loss... I'm sorry for everyone's loss, for everyone important to someone, who has passed away." Sprinkle took a sip of her coffee. Now smiling, Ed looked back at his coffee and said. "Thanks guys... for this talk. I feel relieved." Ed saw how late it had gotten. "Ah, there was one more thing I wanted to do today." Ed finished his coffee and got up, but as he headed out the door, he remember someone. "Oh, that's right!" Brewster saw Ed reaching into his pocket for Bells and motioned him to stop, and said, "No need, this one's on me." "Oh, thank you!" Ed said as he went out the door of The Roost. Ed headed his way back up to Main Street, where he then went to Club LOL. _Just in time for K.K.'s acoustic concert_, he thought. Ed went down the steps to Club LOL and opened the door. "Hey, long time, no see, Mr. E." K.K. said with his epicly non-chalant, laid back voice. "I heard about earlier today, with Tom. My heart goes out to his family." "As does mine." Ed added. "So, Sir Groovitude, what tune you itchin' to hear? Name you lick, and I'll play, slick. Or if you're not sure, you can always tell me your mood." Ed gave it some thought. "Hm... K.K. Lament. When it comes down to it, the only way to sooth a sorrowful soul is to speak the same key as it." "Alright then, enough tuning, time to start groovin'!" K.K. made some last adjustments, then began playing K.K. Lament, his singing was so elequent, it was as if he wasn't even trying. Each word of the song punched through Ed as he sit there. Before Ed knew it, the song was over. "Thanks." Ed complimented, giving K.K. and Dr. Shrunk 400 Bells tip. "Hope the rest of your night goes smoothly, dude." K.K. said to Ed as Ed left. _I hope so too._ Ed thought. Ed returned home, and opened his front door with a yawn. After having a glass of water, he sat down and watched some TV. Turns out "The Super Soldiers from Space" was on, so he watched it, and before long, had gone to sleep.


	5. One's Regrets

========Chapter V: One's Regrets========

The funeral started at four-o'-clock in the afternoon at Nokinoki's cemetary, which is just north of Nokinoki. Ed was dressed in his proper Mayor attire, full black dress suit, white dress shirt, black tie. All of Nokinoki's residents, the shop owners included participated. Word of Tom's death had spread, as many many people from other towns near and far across the blue marble came dressed in either dark blue, or black. Funerals aren't rare, just uncommon, so Nokinoki's residents dressed best they could for the event. Sprinkle wore a dress, dark blue almost black in color, a few patterns on the dress resembling flowers; Bree wore a black dress wtih a dark gray brimm along the bottom of it; Marshal wore a dark gray denim jacket; Roscoe wore a white dress shirt with an ash-gray dress coat, Mira wore a dark gray gown; Flip and Scoot came dressed in black warrior's kimono; Bianca wore a dark violet-purple dress and skirt; Cube wore a black polo-shirt; and Celia wore a black winter jacket. Many people, including Sprinkle, Flip, and Tucker, shared their experiences with Tom, as well as how good of friends they were. Sprinkle shared how she enjoyed Tom being serious, and sometimes silly, about his job, how he could talk numbers, and still manage to get a joke or two in. Flip shared how he wanted to find a place to put his house, somewhere hidden in plain sight, when Tom pointed out that a good spot would be by the mid-west part of the town. Tucker shared that when he lived in Nokinoki, he wasn't sure where he wanted his house, but he considered somewhere that was both secluded from and connected to neighbors. Before Ed even realized it, it was his turn to talk. Swallowing his tears and pain, he spoke. "I think I speak for most when I say that... most saw Tom as just a shop owner, a business man. But for others, including me... he was a friend. Tom built most, if not all, of Nokinoki's proud homes and stores. That, is why on this day, for each year that passes, whether I'm the mayor or not... I want this day to be remembered, celebrated, but we shouldn't just celebrate Tom himself, we should celebrate his accomplishments. The generations of his family that, through their blood, sweat, and tears, helped in creating Nokinoki, and carried it's people through the town's darkest hour. Henceforth, as long as history will remember, today will be remembered and celebrated as Tanuki Day." Ed's speech was met with cheers and applause. It was at this moment, Ed notice that something, rather someone, was missing from the crowd, Sable. _Where's Sable?_ Ed thought, _Mabel and Labelle are here, but no Sable? I'm positive she knew, so why'd she not show?_ Ed's confusion and worry turned to anger. _She didn't show, despite what I said..._ Later, at seven or so, everyone was either at home, or walking around the town. Yet, all was not peaceful, at least for Ed. As he was still curious, and a little bit angered, that Sable didn't show up the the funeral. Mabel and Labelle were both there, dress in beautiful gowns, but yet no Sable. Knowing the thought wouldn't leave his mind willingly, Ed went to The Able Sisters' shop. "Oh, hi Ed!" Mabel said, trying her best to sound happy, even though she knew all to well why Ed had come. "Hi, Mabel." Ed replied, then walked over to Sable, who was sitting at her sewing machine, indefinitely sewing shirts, Sable was so concentrated on her work she didn't even notice Ed walk over, or even walk in. "Sable?" Ed spoke up. "Oh!" Sable said, surprised by Ed. "I... I have my claws tied. C-could this wait?" She said shyly. "'Fraid not." Ed responded, then continued. "At Tom's funeral earlier today... I saw everyone there, well, except you. I'm just here to ask why." "I was... working on new clothes here at the shop... I didn't have time to-" "You couldn't even set aside an hour or two to respect Tom?" Ed said, rather frustrated by Sable's answer. "Ed, please..." Sable said softly. "Oh." Ed replied, breathing out. "Okay, if don't want to say why, I won't force you."

With that, Mabel and Sable watched Ed walk out the door. After he was gone, Mabel turned back to Sable and said, "I know why you didn't go." "Yes..." Sable responded, "and you know that we shouldn't talk about it." "But why, sis?" Mabel asked. "I thought you liked Tom, right?" "I know. I did... once." "You maybe even loved hiim." "I know, Mabel. I know." Sable replied. "So why then?" Mabel asked again. "Why what?" Sable said, and Mabel rolled her eyes. "Why turn your back on him now?" Mabel clarified. "Because... I never told you the entire story." Sable answered. "What...?" Mabel said, shocked. "What I told you was only a little bit of the story." Sable detailed. "Why?" Mabel asked. "I just- I feel like, if people knew the full tale, I-..." Sable paused. "It's... I don't know what people would think, I don't think I WANT to know either..." "Oh that's silly, Sable!" Mabel laughed. "I've heard of judging character, but never love!" "I know... I know... but..." "But what?" "I-... I just can't..." There was a long pause aft Sable's words. "Why can't you?" Mabel asked insistently. "Mabel, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Sable was trying to go back to sewing. "He needed you, and you shut him out." "No I didn't-" "The what do you call this, Sable?" Mabel said. "Mabel, please." "He loved you, and how did you repay him? You hid!" "Excuse me?" "You Hid from him, using OUR family business!" "Mabel-!" "So now when he needed you the most-" Mabel's words were cut short when Sable slams her hand down on the table, rattling the rolls of material and some glass containers. "MABEL STOP!" Sable shouted, startling Mabel. "Hmph, fine." Mabel said. Saying nothing more, Sable turns and continues sewing. Unbeknownst to Sable or Mabel, Labelle had been listening everything that was being said. Down in Town Hall, Ed paced back and forth, thinking aloud about Sable. "Let's see... she knew Tom's funeral was today. That's fact, based on what she said. So why...?" Then, Ed's mind snapped with a thought... "Wait wait wait... I remember... I remember talking to Gayle. She said that, about five or six years prior to my arrival here, that people said Sable would often times talk about Tom. How she'd been childhood friends with him. How she... had feelings for him...!" Immediately, every last piece of this puzzle had fallen into place. "That's it... that's it!" Ed ran back to Isabelle, surprising her. "Isabelle!" "Whoa! Yes, Mr. Mayor?" "Sable is..." Ed paused. "Sable is the mother of The Nooklings." "Are... are you sure?" "Yes, I'm positive. That's it, it-it's gotta be. That's why they never saw eachother for a while. Not because they didn't WANT to see each other, but because they couldn't." "Really?" "That's why The Nookling Junction is where it's at. Tom knew he wouldn't get to see Sable often enough. So to remind her that he still cared, he put his children close to their mother. So she could always remember him." Ed stopped and thought. "No wait... they could have easily seen each other. So what am I missing...?" Then, another, much sadder thought came to mind. "What if... they're ashamed of something, Isabelle?" "?" "What if... the Nooklings weren't planned?" "You mean like...?" "What if the Nooklings..." "Were a-an accident?" Isabelle completed the thought. "Is that why she's always so shy? Maybe she doesn't want to say something unintentionally?" Ed elaborated. Shortly after, Ed returned to Main Street. This time, there was a light on inside Nook's Homes, so he went to investigate. Carefully, walked in and called out. "Tommy? Timmy? You in here?" No answer. So he went to the backroom, and too his surprise, it was dark. "Hello? You guys back here?" Ed whispered. Ed saw the bed, and the images of Tom came back. They didn't stay long though, as Ed noticed something on the bed. It was a letter, appeared to be written by Tom, to Sable. Puzzled, Ed read it:

_To my dear, beloved Sable,_  
_I knew my time on this world was at it's end._  
_I knew in my last moments, I would not see you._  
_As fate had taken it's toll on me._  
_I was befallen with fear._  
_Not of death, not even close._  
_My fear, was that I would not see your smile again._  
_In death, I have regrets, for us both._  
_Regretting not our sons, but how we reacted._  
_We were shocked, ashamed..._  
_And though my spirit departs to the next world,  
I'll still exist in your world, as long as you and the others remember me._  
_And those who remember me, are those who cared,  
those who considered me their friend._  
_Those are the ones I will miss the most._  
_My friends, my sons, the townspeople..._  
_but most of all..._  
_I will miss you, Sable._  
_I love you so much, and I forgive you and myself for our actions._  
_-Tom Nook_

Ed was amazed and at a lack for words from what he had just read... Tom knew his time was thinning, and wrote to the only person in the world he could think to to write to. Letter in hand, Ed left the backroom, and at the front door, was greeted by Tommy. "Huh? Ed? What were you doing in Nook's Homes?" "Why was the light on?" Ed replied. "Me and Timmy were in there earlier, I guess we forgot to turn them off. So anyways... what's that?" "This? It's a letter for Sable, I need to get it to her." "Oh, oh that was the letter on dad's bed in the backroom. It's for Miss Sable, you said?" "Yeah." "Well, okay then, bye!" Tommy went inside to turn the lights off. Ed went back to the Able Sisters' tailory, the lights were dark, so they were closing early. Ed knocked on the door and Mabel answered. _Oh him again..._ Mabel thought. "Whatever it is... please make it quick..." Mabel said solemnly. "It will be, I promise." Ed responded, and walked over to Sable, still sitting at her table, still sewing. "What, what do you want?" Sable said softly, Ed said nothing, and placed the letter in front of her. Sable immediately froze, stared at the letter, and weakly reached out for it. Sable picked it up and read it to herself silently. Tears fell as she finished the note. "Tom..." Sable began, "if you can hear me... I-... I'm sorry!" Sable tried to catch her breath, lowered her head and continued. "The truth is... I never wanted to be away... I wanted to be close, but I was afraid, like you, of what would happen if I did. Out of cowardice, we chose to hide our past mistakes." "S-... sis?" Mabel said, surprised. "Timmy and Tommy, are as much my flesh and blood as they are Tom's. They are his sons, they are mine too..." "My god, sis... I'm so sorry for earlier." Mabel tried to comfort her big sister. "Tom..." Sable was fighting the urge to cry, "I-... I love you too... f-forever and a-always...!" The tears kept falling as Sable fell into Mabel's arms and sobbed. Ed couldn't help but shed some tears too before he left. "I feel so sorry for Sable..." Shortly after, Ed had returned to Town Hall, where he began writing the ordinance bill for "Tanuki Day". Before he even realized, time had flown by fast. It was nine-forty-five, and Ed was tired so he went home. Like nights ago, Ed found he couldn't sleep for some reason. So he got out of bed again, still in his pajamas, and went back up to Main Street. "The Dream Suite, if nothing else, I can fall alseep there." He yawned. "Welcome, Ed." Luna said in her soft voice. "You seem stressed." "Yeah, the past couple of days really did a number on me. I can't seem to fall to sleep." "Well, I can help that." Luna said. Ed layed down on the bed in there, and Luna began her usual routine. "One... sheep... two... sheep..." Ed felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier, then on the word "three..." he was sound asleep.


	6. One's Fears

========Chapter VI: One's Fears========

When Ed awoke, he was no longer at the Dream Suite, he was in a grassy field, the sky a gentle hue of blue, and Luna was nowhere in sight. Ed didn't remember falling asleep, in fact, he couldn't remember much at all. _Where am I?_ Ed thought, _and what happened to me?_ Then, Ed smelled something strange... it smelled like smoke. _Maybe a town is nearby... hopefully._ Ed walked in the direction the smell was the strongest in for what felt like hours. After having almost given up hope, Ed saw some buildings in the distance. "Finally, maybe I can find some shelter." Ed said to himself, but, as he got closer and closer to the town, the buildings he saw before seemed to rapidly decay, the grass under his feet becoming more and more dry and dead. Ed proceeded cautiously through the railroad tunnel that went into the town. Nothing but complete pitch blackness, except for the light that seemed ages away at the other end. Then, Ed felt the tracks gently rumble and rattle, then the sounding of a train's whistle, Ed burst into a sprint for the light. The sound of the whistle and the light at the end of the tunnel coming closer and closer. Ed dove off to the side of the tracks in the town... but the train didn't come out of the tunnel with him. Ed got up, brushed himself off, and peered quickly back into the tunnel to see if the train was stopped there, and sure enough, there it was. For one reason or another, the train had stopped dead in it's tracks, making no sound or anything, the only light coming from it was the ominous glow of a lantern. Ed turned and found himself frozen at the sight of the "town" he saw earlier. "What the...?" Ed half-whispered, baffled to see that the decently sized town he saw from afar was now in a state of ruin. The thin, wispy smoke, the destroyed buildings, all of it gave Ed a very dark and foreboding feeling. "What happened here...? Where is everyone?" Ed whispered. Ed saw the extent of the ruin. There was no grass beneath his feet anymore, only dirt and pebbles. The trees he saw, that once probably bore fruits were now without a single leaf. The yellow, shriveled up flowers scattered to and fro once probably bloomed all sorts of beautiful colors. The rive that ran through the east part of the town was murky and dark. The sky that, minutes before was blue, was now a dying yellow. The clear sky was now partially shrouded in clouds. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Ed called out. "If a-anyone is there... please s-say something." What happened next is something Ed didn't expect, he got a response, a barely audible voice. "Help us... Ed..." The voice softly cried. "Huh? Who-... who said that?" Ed called out. "Where are you... Ed...?" Another voice cried. "We need you... Ed..." A third. "Please... Ed..." "Who are you..?" Ed asked the voice. "And who is Ed?" No answer, complete silence. The flash of lightning and the sound of distance thunder startled him. Ed went to the nearest house, a house with chipped blue paint and a crumbling yellow roof. Ed creaked open the door and called out again. "Is anyone in there?" No answer. Ed went south five-six feet and found two more houses. Crumbled teal roof, shingles falling off, nobody home. Red roof bamboo house, half-collapsed. It was like nobody had been in this town for centuries. Ed then saw a medium-sized building with a tattered pink exterior and dusty green roof, Ed went to the building and attempted to read the faded lettering on the sign above the door. "Re... tail?" Ed opened the door and was immediately assaulted by heavy dust, Ed coughed violently from it. "This place is a wreck... what's that?" Out of the corner of his eye, Ed noticed... something. When Ed got closer and saw what it was, he turned and nearly gag. "Oh my.. god." it was what remained of an animal's skeleton, the skull seemed to resemble an alpaca's. Strange and creepy as it was, there was a dot of yellow light in the left eye socket. Ed immediately left the 're-tail' building after that horrendous sight. To the mid-south of the town were three more houses, the foreboding feeling of sadness grew stronger. The sky grew darker and darker. Pink stained house with a green roof, probably looked better years ago, but the paint was faded and dirty. The other houses there didn't fair much better. Then, Ed saw across the river, another house. "How do I get there?" he wondered. Then, Ed saw a bigger building near a bridge, Ed went to check the building, the door was locked, so he peered through a window. From left to right, Ed saw three stools set in front of a counter, a hot cup of coffee sat on the counter, the steam gentle sifting upwards from the mug. The shelves behind the counter were lined with coffee beans, flavors, and spices. to the right was a small dining area. Four seats set around a small table with an empty plate, fork and knife to the sides of the plate, and beyond that was a small magazine rack. "Why... what's happening?" Ed kept thinking. Ed cautiously crossed the half-destroyed cobblestone bridge, careful not to fall into the river. The house Ed saw from the other side of the river had a metal exterior and door, which were rusted to the point where it wouldn't move at all. The house adjacent to it, next to the same cliff wall the train tunnel goes through, had completely collapse in on itself. North of that house was a more box shaped house, the door fallen inward. "North..." the voice whispered. "North?" Ed said, confused. He walked North, past the square shaped house as the voice 'instructed'. "What? It's just another-" Ed saw the house, a white exterior with a nice red roof. "Strange... this house seems familiar-" Then, Ed had an epiphany. "Am... I... Am I Ed?" He asked himself. Then, Ed fell to his knees, hands on either side of his head, as he suffered a heavy pain in his head. "Augh...!" he moaned. The pain left as quickly as it came, but as soon as it was gone, Ed felt something else... pain. "Ed... Ed... Ed... Ed..." another voice, clearly female, called out. Ed lifted his head saw the houses and buildings, now all in perfect condition. "Is this... this... is... Nokinoki...?" Ed's vision became shaky, tears started falling. "Did... something I do... cause the fall of my town...!?" Ed began crying. "Wha-... WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ed shouted. Then, the head pulsing pain got worse and worse. "Town Hall... have to... get to... Town Hall..." Ed muttered through the excruciating pain. Ed ran across the bridge to the west of his and Mira's houses and ran towards Town Hall. Ed ran and ran and ran, eventually breaking into a sprint, but Town Hall seemed indefinitely far. Then, when Ed felt like he'd gotten closer, a scorpion swung it's stinger, going clean into Ed's leg, but the way he was moving, the stinger cut across his ankle. Ed let out a painful scream as he fell and hit the ground hard. Ed limped the best he could, but the venom quickly numbed his legs. Again Ed fell to the ground, and began crawling with every last ounce of strength he had towards Town Hall. The voices around him grew louder and louder as his vision got more and more blurred by his headache and the tears in his eyes. "No... I can't... give up!" Ed spoke the best he could. Then, Ed found he could no longer move. "No... no...!" Ed cried. Seemingly out of no where, Ed heard another, very familiar voice. "Mr. Mayor...?" it called out. "Isa... belle...?" Ed strained to say. "Mr. Mayor...?" the voice said again. "No... Isa... belle... please... don't... l-leave... me... h-... here..." Ed was barely able to mutter the words. "Isabeeellleee...!" His vision became more and more blurred, and everything went dark.


	7. One's Revelations

========Chapter VII: One's Revelations========

Ed awoke in a cold sweat and heavy breath. "Mr. Mayor, are you all right? You started talking in your sleep." Luna asked. "...?" Ed paused and took a moment to process the past thirty seconds. "It was mostly mumbles, but I got the words 'Nokinoki' and 'Isabelle'." Ed, now sitting upwards on the bed, still remained silent. "Was it a dream?" Luna asked. "No. It was nightmare." Ed responded weakly. "What happened in the nightmare?" "I-... I don't want to talk about it." Ed answered. "Well, I could help you..." "..." "But I'd need you to tell me what your dream was." Luna explained. "..." Ed took a deep, calming breath and began. "I woke up in a grassy plane, with no memory of falling asleep, or anything prior. I was alone, cold, confused. Then, I smelled something strange in the air, I didn't know what it was until now, smoke. So I went in the direct the smell was the strongest in, and found a town not too far away; but as I got closer, the town's condition, as well as the ground beneath me seemed rapidly deteriorate the closer I got. I went through a railroad tunnel to get into the town and heard a tram behind me, and got out on the town side with my life, or so I thought. The tram stopped dead in it's tracks at the opening of the tunnel. When I turned to see the town, it was in a state of ruin. My memory returned to me bit by bit as I explored the town, well, what was left of it anyways. I eventually met the grim realization that the decayed town I was in was Nokinoki, but it was all twisted and destroyed." Ed paused. "And that's not even that bad..." "?" "I started to hear the voices of my townspeople, they sounded like they were sad. It hurt me to hear them like that. Then, I headed towards Town Hall, I'm not sure why I did, but I did; but a scorpion stung me, I tried my best to fight the poison and get to Town Hall, but I lost consciousness as the pounding headache, the voices, and poison became too much." Ed finished. "Hmm..." Luna thought aloud. "I think you might have had this nightmare because of your affections for Isabelle." "Huh?" "Well, you like, don't you?" "Not just... I love her. I love her with all my heart. Who told you about that?" "I went to get my decaf a couple of days ago from Brewster, and I heard Bree talking to Brewster about it." "So, I should tell her!" Ed smiled. "Go now, Ed! Go! Go!" Luna smiled back. Ed ran out of the Dream Suite and down towards his town. _I feel so happily foolish, the answer was right in front of me, told to me many times over._ Ed thought. _Half way there!_ Ed's thoughts continued. Finally, Ed made it to Town Hall, out of breath. "Mr. Mayor, are you okay?" Isabelle asked. "I'm fine." Ed caught his breath. "Isabelle?" "Yes?" "I spent the past couple of days, not just doing what I did, but, I-" Ed is stopped by Isabelle hugging him. "I think I know what you were going to say, and I love you too." Happy tears run down Ed's face as he hugs Isabelle back. "I love you too, Isabelle. I love you so much." The door to town hall was still open, and standing at the entrance and cheering are Sprinkle, Roscoe, Marshal, Tucker, and Bree. _Thank you, Tom. Thank you, Kapp'n. Thank you, Luna. Thank all of you, so much._ Ed thought.


	8. One's Love

========Chapter VIII: One's Love========

Ed wore his full dress suit, complete with a bowtie. He saw Isabelle walking down the... well, the grass. Nokinoki doesn't have a special building for that or anything. Isabelle was dressed in the most beautiful silvery-white wedding gown. Walking down with her was her brother Digby, drab in black dress pants with an ash-grey dress jacket. Ed's groomsmen were Kapp'n, Roscoe, Marshal, and his best man was Tucker. Isabelle's bride's maids were Sprinkle, Mira, Bianca, and her maid of honor was Bree. Ed and Isabelle took their vows and kissed, everyone cheered.

Four years later, Ed and Isabelle have four children to call their own. Ed named their eldest son Tom after Tom Nook, Isabelle named their second son Gabriel after Ed's middle name, Isabelle named their eldest daughter Rosemary, and Ed named their second daughter Isabelle.

While on the beach with Isabelle, Ed opened letters from friends and family and read them to his wife and children.

_Dear Ed,  
Well, word doesn't travel fast, or does it?  
I just wanted to congratulate you on being a dad!  
Maybe our children could play together?  
Reply soon! -Bree_

_Dear Ed,  
So, how's being a dad going for you?  
Hopefully not too stressful!  
Just wanted to know how you're doing!  
Be seeing you! -Marshal_

_Yo, Ed!  
Just figured I'd write a letter to ya!  
How's life going for ya so far?  
Say hi to Isabelle for me!  
See ya! -Mira_

_My young Ed,  
Ooooh I wish I could have been at your wedding!  
I know it's been four years, but it still feels sudden  
that I'm a grandmother now.  
Just remember to pay your father and I a visit when you can!  
Love you always -Mom_

Ed turned to Isabelle and placed his hand on hers, saying, "Isabelle, I love." "And I you, Ed." They share a kiss as the red sun sets, shrouding the entire town in night once more.

========The End========  
Author's Notes:  
It's a bittersweet feeling that I finished this. I'm happy I got it done, but now it has to end again.  
Thank you all for reading this story. Please let me know what you think of "One's Wish", the remastered version of "The Four Unforgotten Days".


End file.
